Morgana (Persona)
Morgana (codenamed Mona) is one of the main characters from Atlus' 2016/2017 video game, Persona 5. Background Powers & Abilities *'Persona Summoning:' Morgana has the ability to summon a Persona, a spiritual entity that represents the user's very psyche and philosophy. It is unknown how he gained this ability. **'Zorro:' Morgana's initial Persona, based on Don Diego de la Vega, the masked outlaw from Johnston McCulley's works. Zorro is resistant to Wind attacks, but weak against Electric ones. ***''''''Garu: A wind attack that deals light damage to one foe. It deals more damage to burned enemies. ***'Dia:' Restores a light amount of health to one ally. ***'Patra:' Cures the mental ailments of one ally. ***'Media:' Restores a light amount of health to all allies. ***'Lucky Punch:' A physical attack that deals minuscule damage to one foe, but has great chances of dealing critical hits. ***'Magaru:' A wind attack that deals light damage to all foes. It deals more damage to burned enemies. ***'Me Patra:' Cures the mental ailments of all allies. ***'Diarama:' Restores a medium amount of health to one ally. ***'Garula:' A wind attack that deals medium damage to one foe. It deals more damage to burned enemies. ***'Recarm:' Revives one fallen ally with half their health. ***'Wind Break: '''Supresses an enemy's resistance to Wind skills. ***'Mediarama:' Restores a medium amount of health to all allies. ***'Magarula:' A wind attack that deals medium damage to all foes. It deals more damage to burned enemies. ***'Miracle Punch:' A physical attack that deals medium damage to one foe, but has great chances of dealing critical hits. ***'Wind Boost:' Strengthens the power of Wind attacks by 25%. ***'Samarecarm:' Revives all fallen allies with half their health. ***'Diarahan:' Fully restores the health of one ally. ***'Garudyne:' A wind attack that deals heavy damage to one foe. It deals more damage to burned enemies. ***'Masukunda:' Decreases the speed of all enemies. ***'Mediarahan:' Fully restores the health of all allies. ***'Magarudyne:' A wind attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. It deals more damage to burned enemies. ***'Wind Amp:' Strengthens the power of Wind attacks by 50%. ***'Salvation:' Fully restores the health of all allies and cures ailments. **'Mercurius:' Morgana's Ultimate Persona. It is based on the Roman god of merchants, speed, and thieves. It retains the skills that Zorro had, but triples its evasion against Electric attacks, makes Morgana completely immune to Wind attacks, and gains a resistance towards Light-based attacks. *'Shapshifting: Morgana has the ability to transform into a car whilst he's inside the Metaverse. As a car, he can easily break through walls just by running into them. When he's not in the Metaverse, he turns into a normal cat. *'''Thievery Expert: As Akira's mentor, Morgana is an experience thief with knowledge on crafting all sorts of tools. *'Master Swordsman': Despite his short size as a humanoid cat, Morgana is a powerful master swordsman. He had total control of the force the applies in swordsmanship as he can deliver powerful attacks against Shadows and Palace Masters that are at odds with his size. *'Master Marksman': Morgana has excellent marksmanship with the slingshot, despite it being an unconventional weapon for combat. *'Enhanced Speed': True to his cat like physique, Morgana is extremely swift and agile. Equipment *'Swords:' Morgana's main method of melee combat. His most powerful sword is Claimh Solais, which has an offensive value of 280. *'Slingshots:' Morgana's main method of ranged combat. His most powerful slingshot is Utopia, which has an offensive value of 326. Feats Strength *Can easily harm Shadows. *Can easily tear down walls. *Was able to damage Suguru Asmodeus Kamoshida. *Was able to damage Ichiryusai Azazel Madarame. *Was able to damage Junya Bael Kaneshiro and his Piggybot. *Was able to damage the cognitive Wakaba Isshiki. *Was able to damage Kunikazu Mammon Okumura and his army of robots. *The strongest of said robots had an attack that destroyed a cognitive galaxy. *Was able to damage Sae Leviathan Niijima. *Traded blows with Goro Akechi. *Was able to damage Masayoshi Samael Shido. Speed *Can easily react to bullets. *Can easily react to lightning skills. *Outran a large rolling rock. *Was able to escape quicksand. *Able to react to the Execurobo's Big Bang Challenge, which travels galaxies in seconds. *Able to dodge Yaldabaoth's Arrows of Light. Durability *Has survived attacks from the aforementioned Palace Masters. *Endured Execurobo's Big Bang Challenge attack, which destroyed a cognitive galaxy. *Survived attacks from Goro Akechi. *Survived multiple blasts from Yaldabaoth's Rays of Control. *Survived being erased from reality. Skill *Became one of the founding members of the Phantom Thieves. *Helped expose the crimes of many people. *Taught Akira in the ways of thievery. *Helped expose Goro Akechi's lies. *Taught the Phantom Thieves about Mementos and the Metaverse. Weaknesses *Vulnerable to Electric attacks. *Can't use his powers outside the Metaverse. *Only those who have been to the Metaverse can understand his words. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Felines Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:SEGA Category:Atlus Category:Persona Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Stand Users